you have found her, now go and get her
by autumnbreeze16
Summary: The action was unexpected, especially from someone like Gabriel. Gabriel/Cecily.


you have found her, now go and get her.  
**gabriel **& **cecily**

* * *

**author's note**: well, i wanted to write something Gabriel/Cecily. it took awhile to get decent words to flow through my brain, since i basically had the attention span of a butterfly while writing this.

title comes from _hey jude _by the beatles. _  
_

**disclaimer: **I don't own _Clockwork Princess_; that belongs to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

The flowers are blooming brightly and beautifully in the garden located in the back of the Institute. Charlotte had suggested it, saying that it would brighten up the complexity of the dull and otherwise gray atmosphere of the Institute. Tessa had immediately jumped at the idea, smiling over at Will and proceeding to tell him about the different types of flowers that grew in different seasons and how to start even growing a garden. Will had looked entirely too amused with Tessa's excited expression on the subject, and had continued to watch Tessa with an eye of adoration and admiration that he usually watched her with.

(It's Springtime after all: where the sun says out longer, and the breeze is warm rather than cool. It's Cecily's favorite season, although she won't say anything)

"You seem to really like those flowers," Gabriel commented, moving over to stand next to Cecily, who was sitting on the bench overlooking the garden. The wind is low that day, but it's still strong enough to pick through Gabriel's brown locks and Cecily's black hair. Cecily looked over to study the younger Lightwood brother, and smiled when she recalled him saying a very similar statement _You seem to really like that horse_ in a time period that seemed so frantic and chaotic. Now, things were peaceful and happy; and that made Cecily peaceful and happy.

"Yeah, flowers are nice," Cecily replied, laughing as Gabriel took a seat next to her on the bench.

There was a long, comfortable silence, before Gabriel broke it with another inquiry: "Which one's your favorite?"

Cecily had to think about that question, and roll around the different options in her mind. She pointed to some faraway group of flowers that Gabriel couldn't identify. "Lilies, most likely."

"Lilies?"

"Yeah," She stood up, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him through the different mazes of dirt until they were standing before a set of yellow lilies that were bright underneath the heavy sunlight. "Those are lilies." She turned to face him with a look in her eyes that made his heart flutter. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." He responded, keeping his gaze fixed on Cecily with his eyes softening at the sight. A part of him wasn't sure if he had been talking about the lilies, or Cecily.

* * *

A knock on Cecily's bedroom door awoke her from her light daze, causing her to spring out of bed with her hair a mess and her eyes hazy. Realizing it was 4:30 in the morning, she shuffled slowly to her bedroom door, not even bothering to fix her hair or straighten out her clothes, and opened it to reveal Gabriel nervously shifting on the balls of his feet.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

She sent him a pointed look, glaring at him through her lashes. "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Oh." Gabriel didn't look sorry for his actions. He just ran a hand through his messy brown hair, his other hand was thrown behind him. Cecily didn't even bothering trying to inquire what he was hiding from her sight. He averted his gaze nervously, chewing on his lower lip in a way that would have been distracting for Cecily, but sleep was drifting in through her mind and she had to tighten her grip on the doorknob to keep herself from collapsing.

"Cecily?" Gabriel called out nervously, her attention faintly shifting from some faraway point in the wall behind Gabriel, to Gabriel himself. Her eyes were beginning to close on itself, even with the pleads in her mind telling her that she wasn't going to collapse on the floor in front of Gabriel.

The last thing she saw was Gabriel's frantic look before she collapsed back into sleep.

* * *

Cecily peeled one eye open when the sunlight drifted in through her windows, hitting her eyes. She shifted in her bed, letting out a groan as she stretched into a more comfortable position. She was about to move into another place on the bed and fall asleep again before something sitting on her nightstand caused her to sit up in her bed. The blankets fell off, but she didn't even seem to notice; keeping her gaze on the tall vase of water, zeroing in on the yellow lily perched in the water.

Slowly, she reached over and grabbed at the envelop attached to the stem through a ribbon. She opened the envelop, and read the contents:

_You said you liked them; so I thought it would nice that could wake up to them every day._

_- Gabriel_

Cecily couldn't stop the smile that threaten to slip over her lips, and she couldn't stop the way her heart pounded loudly through her ears. The action didn't seem like something Gabriel would have considered doing, and it would have been unsettling in any other circumstance, but was incredibly sweet. She could almost hear his words stammer out: _I thought about you._

She grinned as she pressed the note against her chest, and fell back against the bed.

It was the ingredient she needed to complete the perfect morning: a perfect move from a not-so-perfect boy.


End file.
